Magical Mermaid
by royalbloods
Summary: Cathy, the daughter of Melody (Ariels daughter), was born with magic. She started to attend Hogwarts but must keep her mermaid life secret until she knows she can trust people. Once she first gets there she meets Albus Potter, and Rose Weasley. But then Scorpius Malfoy catches her eye. What happens next? Find out here! (I do not own Harry Potter or The Little Mermaid.)


"Miss Dela? Oh Miss Dela?" A knock at the door again for the thirteenth time that morning. "Miss Dela!"

"What? Oh.. I'm up, im up!" I called back. I sat up and looked around expecting someone to be standing there holding a blade ready to cut me but nothing was there.

"Miss Dela, you need to get dressed your parents are expecting you any minute now." Lady Sky said. Lady Sky was my nanny, she was closer to me than anyone, even my parents.

"Why are they expecting me?" I asked sleepily as she entered my room.

"It's your first day at school." She said to me, looking at me confused. "How could you forget? You have been talking about going to Human school all month."

I looked at her for a minute, her silver hair going down to her waist, she wore a black top across her chest and her grey tail swished in the water. "Oh yeah! Dad said I can go finally! I can't believe I forgot! Thank you so much Lady Sky!" I pushed my blanket and swam out of my shell almost as fast as uncle Tip when he tries to 'save the day' as he calls it. I swam as fast as I could to my grandmother's mirror and started to fix my black and red hair. I sighed as I pulled my hair back and then forth trying to figure out how to put it. My black tail resting on a clam chair.

"Honey let me do it." Lady Sky said to me as she swam over and grabbed some pieces of my hair and played with them.

"Lady Sky… I'm nervous. I'm so scared to meet humans for the first time. What if I walk funny, what if they don't like me?" I cried out.

"Oh hush, I think they will be more jealous of you then anything else. You're the first mermaid born of wizard and mermaid blood, you're mythical and magical. They will more than definitely be jealous." She smiled at me. I let out a relief sigh and looked at my hair in the mirror. She had my bangs pushed over, my red hair layered a little and let my two long black hair strips fall across my front. I smiled and then looked at her.

"Thank you Lady Sky." I thanked and grabbed my bag. Father had put a charm on it making it so that none of my books or even the bag would get wet. Just so I could study and do my work without worrying about the pages being all ruined and wrinkled when I pull them out on land.

I swam down the flights of the castle and searched for my parents. I was so excited I forgot where they were meeting me. I swam some more then bumped into someone. "I'm sorry!" I called out. I grabbed my bag that was now on the sand floor then looked up to find uncle Dash.

"Oh Cathy! Your mom is looking for you!" His big belly in my face.

"Uncle Dash, first, your belly is in my face, second you saw mom?" I asked.

"Oh sorry, and yeah she's in the grand hall. Your dad is trying to calm her. She's still freaking out on how you're going to be with humans. She hasn't gone back in a long time." I looked at him for a minute then nodded and swam off as fast as I could. The grand hall was just after this bend.

"Where is she?!" I heard mother yell.

"Calm down Melody I'm sure she is on her way." Father said trying to calm her.

"I'm here! I'm here!" I said then stopped abruptly, almost running into father.

"Oh Cathy I've been so worried! What took you so long?" Mom screeched. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close.

"Mom please let go." I begged and Dad came over, prying her off of me.

"Melody come on she's going to be even later then she already is. Neville and I may be friends but he is still Head Master." Dad said.

"Tom I can't do this! You have to bring her. Last time I was on land I met you then I got chased off and hated." Mother said, making me even more nervous.

"Okay yeah I'll be back." Dad said grabbing my arm pulling me away from mom as she started freaking out again. We swam to the mountain said in the ocean. We found the cave and swam up it going all the way until we found the opening. We came to air and were in the spare room at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dad pulled himself out of the water and helped me do the same.

"Dad I'm scared." I wheezed. Dad pulled out his wand and tapped my tail three times mumbled and my tail disappeared into two pale legs. Dad did the same and he helped me stand. I stood and wobbled for a bit then held myself up. He handed me my uniform and then he walked up the stairs carrying cloths for himself. (yes he was in shorts and his daughter was in shorts and a tank top stop worrying there naked or something) I threw on my uniform and grabbed my bag then followed after my father.

"You were lucky she wasn't five more minutes late, or she would had to of have Detention." I looked into the clearing to find my dad laughing with another man. He was sharp looking, dark brown hair, a chiseled face with a small five o'clock shadow.

"Oh No she wouldn't have." My father laughed at the man the patted his back. He looked over towards the clearing to see me and smiled. "Neville, she probably doesn't remember you going and visiting when she was little but this is Cathy. Cathy this is head master Neville." He had laid his hand out for me, I grabbed it and he pulled me forward handing me to Neville to shake hands. We shook for a few minutes then I pulled away keeping to myself.

"Well, Cathy, I hope you enjoy your stay here learning all the magical and mythical things all magical beings should." Head Master said. He smiled towards me and then looked at my father. "She only wants to see the other students doesn't she?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." Dad said laughing.

"Alright. Head up the stairs, take a right, go all the way down then take a left and you should come to the main dining area. That's where everyone is, all the first years will be lined up in the front. Go stand with them." I nodded at the head master then sprinted towards the stair case. I followed his directions and came to a large room filled with children. I smiled and walked up to the group of children that were at the front.

"Hello!" I looked over to see a blue haired boy smiling at me. "I didn't see you on the train here. My name is Albus!"

"Hi… I'm Cathy." He held out his hand and I took it. We shook then he was blown away from infront of me and replaced with an adorable ginger.

"Hi my name is Rose. Can I be your new friend?" The girl said to me smiling.

"Um… Sure?" I said confused.

"Whats you name?" Rose said to me smiling.

"I'm Cathy Dela." I said to her.

"Dela? That sounds like it should be another first name!" She said laughing.

"Hey don't make fun of her!" Albus said to Rose.

"Oh hush you." Rose glared at him. She then turned her attention towards me and smiled.

I tried avoiding her eye contact knowing she might tackle me with more questions so I looked around. I saw a boy with snow white hair and dark grey eyes. He looked at me at about the same time and a small smile showed. I turned fast and looked at Albus. "Hey Albus who is that boy over there?" I asked pointing towards the blond boy.

"Oh that's Scorpius Malfoy. His dad and my dad hated each other, but now there cool I guess." He smiled. "But I don't like his vibe. He seems a little off."

"Trouble like his dad I tell you. Dad always said Draco Malfoy was a terrible person. Always messing with uncle Harry and mom all the time." Rose said staring at him. He saw her and waved but she stuck her tongue out back at him. He frowned then looked forward.

"You can judge someone by their father. My mom hated a kid when she was my age because the kids mom was always mean to my grandma, but then one day my mom talked to the boy and he was the sweetest person ever. Not a bit of evil in him. Now they are best friends and his son comes over all the time! But he isn't magical so I can't hang out with him a lot sadly. But my point is never judge someone by what you heard." I said to her looking over at Scorpius every now and then.

"Alright! Welcome new year's!" We all looked up to see Neville standing there smiling. We all looked up at him and a bunch of people cheered. "Let's get this show on the road!" All of a sudden a skinny old woman walked out from the side door with a stool and a hat. She placed them down and Neville handed her a scroll. She cleared her though then started naming people off. About ten people when she called my name.

"Dela… Cathondra."

I gulped and Rose pushed my lower back giving me a go ahead. I nodded and walked slowly up to the stool and sat. The sorting hat was placed on my head and it laughed out. "HA! You dearie. I remember your father when he was up here. Strong noble man he is. Let's see where should I put you? A lot of curiosity…. Very troubling. Ah, courageous… and you're strong as well…. Well I know exactly where to put you….. GRYFFINDOR!" The Lion's roared and clapped. I looked at the table and smiled while the hat was taken off of me and I skipped down to the table and had a seat next to a blue haired boy.

"Hi! I'm Teddy." He said smiling and shaking my head.

"Hi, im Cathy." I smiled at him then looked at the front again. Rose was up there and in two seconds flat she was sent to the same table I was at. So far one new friend was joining me. I just hope that all my new friends will accept me for who I am. But I refuse to tell them for a while.

This was much harder then I though it was.


End file.
